


That Time of the Year

by MagnificentVillainx



Series: A Long Week [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bunny Girl, F/M, Foxes, Interspecies Sex, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentVillainx/pseuds/MagnificentVillainx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Stu Hopps called her daughter home to take care of the farm while they go to the dentist during all day with Judy's hundreds of brothers and sisters. Judy decides to invite Nick to have some company, but she didn't remember something; that day was the start of a certain special time of the year for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, a one page story about Judy and Nick's literally hot day in the farm together.
> 
> Enjoy it! :D
> 
> PD: Check the notes at the end for a message about the typos'.

~Bunny Burrows, Hopps farm~

 

Nick and Judy were lying in the fields close to the farm right under the shade of a three, there was a delightful breeze, both of them could feel their lungs completely clean while breathing that sweet and clean air into their bodies.   
   
"This is amazing Carrots!, the air it's so clean and pure in these fields" Nick yawned before he kept talking, "I've never felt so relaxed before".   
   
Judy was smiling due to the words of the fox, "I'm glad that you like it Nick!, and yeah, i bet there's nothing like this back there at Zootopia".   
   
"I could spend the whole day lying here".   
   
"Pretty similar to what you do at the station" she giggled, "Lazy fox".   
   
"Hey, that's how everyone knows and love me, even you, dumb bunny", Nick smirked and turned his eyes right into Judy.   
   
"Well, maybe that's-" Judy's smile disappeared suddenly, her eyes froze as she kept looking at her partner, she wasn't moving, her ears, her arms, her legs, she felt completely paralyzed.   
   
"Carrots?, carrots?" Nick began to wag his paw in front of Judy's eyes, "Hello? anyone there?"   
   
"Oh god... I... I..." Judy rubbed her legs together, she crossed her arms wrapping them around her chest.   
   
Nick couldn't' get a clue of what was happening to Judy until he felt something different, something special, he felt the smell of a strange scent coming from the body of his partner. He never had sensed it before, it was like a sweet and syrupy essence, like some sort of special dressing that you may expect to find in the coverage of a delicious cake, but there was no cake in here, it was coming right from Judy.   
   
"I need to get out of here!", Judy got up in the blink of an eye and sprinted towards the farm house.   
   
"Huh?", Nick got up as well and began to chase the runaway bunny, "Carrots!, wait!".   
   
Judy arrived at the door of her house, she opened it then send it back violently after she entered.   
   
Nick was just in front of the door, he touched the door knob and tried to get it open, but Judy had already closed it from the inside.   
   
"Carrots!, what's going on?, why you ran from all sudden?".   
   
She answered to Nick's call, "Get back to Zootopia Nick!, please!", after that, only moans could be heard from the inside of the house.   
   
_'What should i do?, there must be some other way that i can enter the house...'_ , Nick was absorbed in his own thoughts, he would deal later with whatever affected Judy and got her to act so strangely, he had to find a way into the house now, so he ran all the way around but searching for an entering spot, which he finally found on an opened window of the second floor.   
   
He went to the family's shed and searched for something that could help him to get that high, after throwing away a pale and some fertilizer, he found what was looking for, a wooden ladder just long enough.   
   
Nick hurried back and putted the ladder right below the window, as he began to climb it up, he heard Judy's voice coming from the house again.   
   
"Nick no!, please!, I'm gonna...! Ugh..."   
   
"Carrots!", Nick thought that Judy was actually in danger, so he didn't hesitate to keep climbing the ladder, he reached the window then entered the second floor.   
   
He was now inside, running through the corridor passing by the stairs, he went right to Judy's room and opened the door, where he finally found the bunny, lying in the floor right next to her bed.   
   
Nick knelt at her side and placed a paw in her back and the other one in her belly, lifting up her torso like if she was sitting. She had her eyes closed and wasn't even moving, apparently she had fainted or something. Nick felt the smell once again, the same sweet smell that was like a flowers field on springtime, it was so nice and warm that it felt almost intoxicating, almost addictive, he was petrified and hypnotized due to the fragrance of Judy's fur, but a moments after holding her in his arms, he began to find her partner very, very gorgeous... A lot of emotions began to flood Nick's mind, but right there, the bunny started to react.   
   
She slowly began to open her eyes and move her mouth softly, "Ni... Nick...?".   
   
Nick freed himself from the hypnosis in which he was suspended, he reacted and returned to reality, "Carrots, ahem... Are you Alright?, what was all that abo-"   
   
Judy silenced Nick's lips kissing him hard, which made both of them instantly blush. Nick was froze, Judy had her eyes closed once again, he slowly began to do the same and moan as he could taste the delicious lips of her partner, while his paw was being moved to one of the bunny's breast by herself. After what it seemed to last an eternity, somehow, Nick snapped out of the cloud in which he was floating and separated his mouth from Judy's, as well removed his own pawn from her chest.   
   
His mouth had a string of spit coming right out of it, ending right at Judy's mouth, she was licking her own lips with her tongue as she panted and moaned.   
   
"Hey there handsome", Judy's tone was so different to the one he was used to hear, it was like sensual, deeper, even provocative, the same went for the look that was coming from here eyes towards him.   
   
"Ca-carrots... What's up with all of this?", Nick was thrilled and excited but yet confused, since he was still trying to found out what was going through his partner's mind.   
   
"What?, not good enough for you?" Judy began to unbutton her pink shirt, but Nick stopped her.   
   
"Please, i need to know that we're not going to regret this".   
   
Nick's mind was shattered in two halfs, the first needed to know what was affecting Judy and if it was something that could harm her, but the second half, the darker one, didn't want to care about what was really going on, all that it wanted was to surrender to his inner but growing lust that he only left out in the darkest and most forbidden of his dreams concerning his hidden desires. Luckily for now, the first half had all under control, but he still had to deal with Judy's new personality and her suffocating but addictive smell...   
   
"Oh foxes, you're so emotional" Judy began to toy with Nick's fur all around his body, "Today's the start of the mating season for us bunnies".   
   
_'Mating season, with a space in the middle, a season about mating... Oh my god'._  
   
"Bu-but shouldn't you be looking for a... bunny mate or something like that?".   
   
"Of course not you dumb handsome fox", Judy moved his head close to one of Nick's ears, "I desire you... And just you".   
   
Judy's last words made the first half of Nick's mind softer and weaker, the second half was gaining terrain as this was just what he dreamed some nights ago, being alone with a sexually attractive officer Hopps, just waiting for him to devour her completely.   
   
"Uhm... I see, that's cute but... Uhmm but...".   
   
"You know what's cute?" Judy wrapped her arms around Nick's chest, placed her head in his neck then rubbed it there, "That you are trying to hide what you're feeling at this very moment, Nicholas".   
   
"I... I'm not... Ugh!" Nick placed his paws on Judy's hips, then stood up lifting her with him, he kissed her lips as hard as she did it before, he was now drowning in Judy's scent, and he couldn't be more fascinated about it, he was searching desperately for that small but delicious tongue, licking it one time after another, tasting it slowly and gently.   
   
He took her to her bed, where he was now on top of her, the scent was growing stronger, soon the whole room was drenched in that wonderful smell.   
   
_'I guess that it's all for good old responsible Nick Wilde...'_  
   
_'Now it's my turn to take care of things... And it's going to be great'_  
   
The responsible side of Nick's mind was flooded by Judy's aroma, flooded by the temptation that had completely overtaken the rest of his senses, he was now a predator waiting to have a taste on his already captured prey. He kissed her yet again, finding her tongue and licking it all that he could, Judy moaned and squirmed as Nick pressed all of his body into her's, she was surely enjoying the sensation of feeling possessed by other, and that other could not be anybody that wasn't that particular good looking fox right on top of her.   
   
The kisses began to descend, Nick went all the way down from Judy's mouth to her neck, then to her chest, he continued to her belly and finally reached the apex of her thighs, where the smell that drove him completely crazy since the start, was more strong that in other part of her partner's beautiful body.   
   
He separated Judy's legs a bit, he placed his nose and his mouth right on top of her crotch, the inhaling deeply and filling his lungs with Judy's smell, he felt completely drunk, he felt hungry, he felt that he needed to taste it with his tongue. He carefully pulled off her pants, then her underwear, the view that he got was obscene but yet really enjoyable for the fox.   
   
Slowly, he placed his tongue right inside Judy, he felt the juice form of the terrific smell, and it tasted just as good as it smelled like.   
   
"Oh god, yeah..." Judy's whole body contracted when Nick's tongue entered in her, but it wasn't a bad thing, in fact, she knew that she had never felt like that before in her life.   
   
Nick continued to lick Judy's walls deeper and deeper, it was long enough to get pretty far within her, and the more he advanced, the more drunk and hungry he felt, he was lost in Judy's taste, and he just couldn't get enough of her. So he licked harder, he went even deeper, his tongue was now completely covered in Judy's juices, but still wanted more, he wanted to make the bunny come all over his mouth, so Nick could drink all of that delicious substance.   
   
"Nick, Nick, I'm close! I'm... Ahh-"   
   
She send all that she had right into the fox wide open mouth, who was now drinking her juices gladly, with his eyes completely drowned and lost in her sensuality. Nick sat on his knees and was looking directly to Judy, who was already unbuttoning' her pink shirt, and throwing it far away to the other side of the room, leaving her completely naked.   
   
"Nick, i want you to take me now, please", her tone of voice remained as deep and provocative as before, her face was completely blushed and her pupils were widened.   
   
"Carrots... Judy..." Nick began to undress, he threw his shirt and his tie as far as he could, while leaving his pants and underwear in the floor next to the bed, he was now lying on top of the bunny, waging his erection right on top of her crotch, "You're so hot, Judy...".   
   
"I'm burning Nick... I need to cool down...".   
   
Nick began to enter in Judy's body, his erection was pretty big compared to her small body, but that didn't stop Judy from enjoying that everlasting moment, in fact, the size of her partner's length only thrilled her more, she moaned loud and rolled her eyes upward, while placing both of her paws on Nick's arms.   
   
Thrust after thrust, Nick was getting every time more and more deep inside Judy's body, he felt that the blood of his own body was boiling and suddenly found that he was sweating, due to the hot produced by his and her partner's actions, he closed his mouth to Judy's and kissed her hard, while he was still pushing her toward the bed.   
   
Judy's eyes were lost in Nick's shining emeralds, his chest was so warm and yet comforting that Judy could spent the whole night in that position, and still don't get bored of being under Nick, she wanted to be possessed, to be owned, to slave her own will to his partner's, she felt protected and loved, but she didn't felt satiated yet, she still needed more.   
   
They switched positions, Judy was now prone in the bed and Nick was right on top of her, grabbing her hips as he continued to pound her time after time as she repeatedly moaned his name softly.   
   
Nick began to thrust faster, he was biting her neck while holding her paws curled to the bed, her neck was so warm and relaxing, it calmed Nick down enough to not break her in two, the only sound that could be heard during the love act, was just a repetition of "smack, smack, smack".   
   
"Judy... I'm going to-"   
   
"Me -ugh- too... give me... fill me... Ni-Nick".   
   
"Oh g-god...".   
   
"I beg you!".   
   
Nick stopped slowly as he moaned, releasing a whole torrent of his root deep inside his partner's womb, he moved his erection in circles in order to make sure that it would not fell from the lips of the bunny, he was breathing heavily now but he couldn't resist to stop kissing and licking Judy's cheek, who was also moaning and touching her crotch with one of her paws.   
   
By the time they had finished, both Nick and Judy remained in their positions, as none of them wanted to move, both enjoyed to be like that.   
   
"Judy... I..." Nick was searching for Judy's mouth, he still wanted to kiss her.   
   
"You're surely better than any bunny that i could met... officer Wilde" she placed her tongue right into Nick's mouth, "Besides I've never heard you say my name so many times before... i like it".   
   
Nick chuckled then wrapped his arms around Judy's small body, "So... you aren't burning anymore?".   
   
The giggle of Judy could only mean one thing, "I'm just getting started... dumb fox", she quickly flipped up and moved on top of Nick, sitting just an inch away from his still pulsating cock, and though Nick was still feeling the adrenaline and desire of owning Judy's body again, his body on the other hand, was tired.   
   
_'I think i bitted more of what i could chew...'_  
   
"You better get ready Nick...", Judy began to swing right on top of him, "Our mating season lasts of at least a week and a half... So now you know what you're into...".   
   
_'Yeah, i knew it, I'm dead'._

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Nick, he surely got into some big issue for wanting to know what was up with Judy, will he be able to resist a week of her partner's mating season? Maybe a sequel in the future will tell us what will happen with our favorite couple of cops...
> 
> PD: Used some spell checkers due to comments about typos, fixed all of them and god, they were son many :( i'm really sorry! from now on, before posting a story, i'll use a spell checker every single time since well, as you may have already noticed, english isn't my first language, but i enjoy writing and reading it, anyway, thanks for all the suggestions!


End file.
